


A Bar in Paris

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Riding, Rough Sex, SK8, Sex, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Paris was the final stop on their trip, Kaoru had picked the perfect bar. Tonight he would finally tell Kojiro his feelings.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157
Collections: elolvasott





	A Bar in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I am thinking of writing ADAM x Tadashi next, so if you enjoyed this one and like that pairing, please keep an eye out. - up now.
> 
> If you want to skip ahead to the fun stuff it starts at paragraph 16!

The bar was perfect, of course it was, Kaoru had spent hours researching it. The atmosphere was friendly yet intimate, and the alcohol cheap enough to flow freely. Kaoru was particularly thankful for the later, he may need the extra courage if he was going to confess tonight. 

“Slow down Kaoru” Kojiro laughed as he took another sip of his own scotch “it’s not like you to drink so much, at this rate I’ll be carrying you to the hotel”.  
Images flashed through Kaoru’s mind and he hoped Kojiro would think the alcohol was to blame for his reddening cheeks. “What’s wrong with a few extra drinks? It’s our last night in Paris after all.” Kaoru hoped his tone was as dismissive as always as he washed down his nerves with another sip of drink.  
“Nothing at all, Cherry” Kojiro winked. Kaoru’s returned scowl lacked its usual potency as his eyes locked with Kojiro’s, “I told you not to call me that off the track”. Kojiro only grinned in reply, clearly amused at the reaction so easily drawn from his drinking partner. 

The world had started to spin, perhaps he had had one too many drinks Kaoru thought to himself as he tried to focus on the conversation. Tried to find the opening he needed to finally tell the muscle head next to him how he felt, how he had spent every minute of their trip agonising over it, how he had spent his nights longing to feel those strong hands on his body and… what was it they were talking about again?

Kaoru calmed himself, focusing on the words he had recited in his head a million times. Looking up from his drink his eyes locked with the Kojiro’s. The words vanished, the world vanished, absorbed by those honey-red eyes, as the world vanished into them they threatened to pull him in as well. His weight shifted on the chair, leaning closer to Kojiro. This was a bad idea, he knew it, he hadn’t even confessed yet, but he had lost all ability to rationalise with his body as he moved towards those honey eyes and the soft lips below them. 

“Excuse me” a cheery voice snapped him from his trance, he looked up as Kojiro did, at the beautiful girl standing before them, her attention locked on Kojiro, his smile in return telling Kaoru all he needed to know about how this would go. Kaoru’s heart turned to lead and sank to his gut. He had waited too long, it had only been a matter of time until someone worked up the courage to approach Kojiro. He had waited too long and now his carefully laid plans would be for naught. Kaoru silently cursed himself for being such a coward and downed the rest of his drink, the ringing in his ears drowning out whatever sweet things Kojiro was whispering to the girl. 

“Ready to get out of here” the familiar voice said as a strong hand gripped his shoulder. His eyes stung with the threat of tears as he looked up at Kojiro standing alone next to him.  
“Where did the girl go?” he pouted.  
Kojiro leaned in close, his breath brushing Kaoru’s ear as he whispered “you didn’t really think I’d abandon you on our last night in Paris, did you?”  
Words escaped him as he felt the blood rush to his face “Sh… should we go back, past that lake we saw yesterday” he stammered.  
Kojiro just smiled in return reaching out his hand to Kaoru. 

The night air was cold against his cheeks as they walked towards the lake, so quiet at night compared to the bustling daytime crowds. The lake was dimly lit by rows of fairy lights that twinkled overhead, and the soft sounds of Paris at night drifted to them on the breeze. 

“It’s really beautiful at night” Kojiro smiled looking over the lake. His hand still clasped to Kaoru’s, where it had remained since the bar.  
“mhmm” Kaoru hummed him in agreement, pressing in closer against his warmth.  
“Are you cold?” Kojiro asked twisting to face him.  
He was so close now, close enough to…

Kaoru didn’t let himself think as he rose onto his toes and leaned in to finally taste the lips that had been teasing him all night. No warm softness greeted him, in its place only cold, bitter wind and strong hands on his shoulders. “You’re drunk” Kojiro muttered refusing to look at him.  
“I’m not that drink!” Kaoru cried as the world blurred and tears stung at his eyes.  
“You can barely stand!” Kojiro countered frustration tinging his usually calm voice, “let's get you back to the room so you can rest”.  
“I don’t need to rest!” Kaoru could feel hurt and anger build as he pulled his hand free of Kojiro’s grip, “and I don’t need you to take me anywhere”. He turned and stormed into the city ignoring Kojiro’s cries after him. 

He was a fool, Kojiro had his pick of any girl, of course he wasn’t interested in him, friends is all they had ever been, and after tonight he wasn’t sure they were even that anymore. He had royally fucked this up. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he roamed the streets of Paris until his feet ached and he had no clue where he was or how much time had passed. 

The city was a blur as he looked around for a familiar landmark, something to guide him back to the hotel. But the streets were unfamiliar and each one looked so alike to the last in the dark of the night, he did not know where to turn next.

“You look lost, beautiful” came a smooth voice with a thick French accent, “are you alone?”  
Kaoru sighed his mind and body numb as he said “I’m looking for the Lion D'Or Louvre Hotel”  
“Ah, you are quite far from there” the man said stepping closer, he could not have been much older than Kaoru and his face was strikingly handsome, “but what a shame to be alone on a Paris night, perhaps you would prefer some company?”. The man stepped closer, closing the distance between himself and Kaoru in a single stride. 

He was numb, his mind and his body felt distant as the man lifted his chin. The kiss was not gentle or loving. The nameless man smashed their mouths together, hungry for whatever Kaoru would give him, eager to take it before common sense could return. Kaoru hated himself, hated himself for letting this man touch him, hated himself for destroying everything he had with Kojiro, and hated himself for giving himself over to the first distraction that presented itself. But Kaoru didn’t want to think or feel and he didn’t want to return to that hotel and face Kojiro, so he let the man push him against the wall, let him taste his lips and neck, let those careless hands run over his body, and let himself sink into nothingness on the cold streets of Paris. 

The man suddenly stopped. His hands stopped groping Kaoru’s chest and his clumsy lips pulled away. No. They didn’t pull away, they were pulled away.  
“Get the hell off him” growled a familiar voice in an unfamiliar tone. Kaoru had never heard Kojiro so angry, his voice raspy as he growled at the man now strewn across the floor. The man rose to his feet turning to Kojiro and paled at the size of him. “The slut didn’t mention he had a boyfriend” the man snarled, throwing a bitter glare at Kaoru and taking off at a sprint before Kojiro could reach him. 

“I have been looking for you everywhere” Kojiro’s voice was panicked as he looked Kaoru over for injuries, “where the hell have you been!?”  
“Why do you care?” Kaoru replied the ache in his heart returning.  
“What the hell do you mean ‘what do I care?’ I’ve been running all over this god damned city looking for you. Do you know how worried I was!?”, he reached to wipe the tears from Kaoru’s cheek but he flinched away from the touch.  
Kaoru turned to walk away, he couldn’t do this right now, couldn’t face Kojiro or what he had tried to do, the rejection that followed. If he didn’t leave now, he may shatter and he knew if he allowed that to happen nothing on this earth could put him back together. Kojiro’s hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back, “don’t run away again” he croaked.  
“Please” Kaoru breathed, it was barely a whisper as his tears began to flow once more, “I can’t be near you night now”.  
“Idiot!” Kojiro growled, “you didn’t even give me a chance to answer your feelings, don’t just run away from me!”  
“Your feelings were made very clear” Kaoru sobbed, hating his lack of composure, hating letting Kojiro see him like this.  
“I won’t take advantage of you when you are so drunk you can’t stand!” Kojiro almost shouted, “that doesn’t mean I don’t love you, you idiot!”.  
Kaoru froze, blinking up at the pile of muscle before him, hand still firmly clamped around his wrist, “What?” he choked, so sure he had misheard.  
“you’re not drunk now, right?”  
Kaoru shook his head, heart pounding.  
“Good” Kojiro smiled, sliding an arm around his waist, pulling him in and kissing him gently, “should we go back then?”.  
Kaoru nodded, the pain in his heart teasing as Kojiro held him close, “I’d like that”. 

Their clothes lay discarded on the hotel room floor as Kojiro ran his tongue up Kaoru’s neck, nipping at his jaw and earlobe. He trailed kisses back down his body, focusing on the tender spot where his neck meets his shoulder before moving own to his nipples. He clamped his lips over one nipple and began to suck, his strong fingers pinched the other and held it in that sweet place between pleasure and pain. Kaoru moaned as Kojiro’s tongue flicked against his nipple, his cock already hard from the touch. “Please” he begged “more”. Kojiro happily obliged nipping and sucking on his nipple as his hand massaged the other peck. 

Kojiro trailed kisses down Kaoru’s stomach, working his way lower and lower. Strong hands gripped Kaoru’s thighs easing them apart, before that soft mouth was on them, kissing and kicking its way up to his aching cock. Pleasure washed over Kaoru as he felt Kojiro’s warm wet mouth envelope him, taking in his full length as he began to suck. Kojiro bobbed his head as his sucked, his tongue working in unison with the movement to draw out Kaoru’s pleasure. He licked Kaoru’s shaft, slowly, deliberately running his tongue from the head to the base and back up, licking at the precum that had begun to spill from him. Kaoru moaned as Kojiro took him fully into his mouth once more, “Kojiro” he cried “S..stop, I.. I’m going to cum”. Kojiro only increased his pace, gripping his hips and moving faster as he drove Kaoru to his pleasure. He released, pleasure fulling him as he spilled himself into that warm mouth. “You taste incredible” Kojiro rasped, liking the wetness from his lips and swallowing. 

Kojiro gripped Kaoru’s hips and in one smooth motion flipped him over. “Raise that beautiful ass up for me” Kojiro’s voice was guttural as he lifted Kaoru’s hips. Kaoru gasped as he felt Kojiro’s tongue run along his crack, again and again Kojiro licked him, circling his entrance before slipping inside. 

Kaoru’s hole was dripping when Kojiro removed himself, “this might be a bit cold, but bear with it” he said as a bottle clicked open. Cold gel oozed onto him, Kojiro’s fingers soon followed, coated in more lube. He pushed a finger inside, Kaoru cried out as pleasure and pain washed over him, “it’s ok” Kojiro soothed “just breath and relax, we will take it slow”. True to his word Kojiro waited for him to adjust to the sensation before gently moving his finger, pumping it in and out, encouraging Kaoru to loosen up. He gasped as Kojiro added a second finger, then a third, moving them rhythmically in him, always careful not to hurt him. 

“N... not enough” Kaoru panted, “I want you inside me”. Kojiro’s smile was wicked as he withdrew his fingers, kissing Kaoru’s spine as he lined himself up, “ready?”. Kaoru nodded, body quivering with excitement and need. 

Pain and pleasure ripple through him as Kojiro slowly pushed inside, giving Kaoru time to adjust to every inch of him, and there was a considerable number of inches. His breath came in heavy pants as Kojiro pushed deeper inside, his own breath ragged with the strain of self-control. 

Kaoru cried out as kojiro gave a final push sheathing himself completely inside him. “I’m in” he breathed, placing light kisses along Kaoru’s back, “are you ok?”. Kaoru tried to form a sentence, pull himself back from his pleasure enough to form words, pleasure and pain mixing within him and thwarting his efforts. He took a steadying breath, nodding “yes, it… it feels good”, Kojiro let out a soft growl in reply his body shaking with strain as he gave Kaoru time to adjust to his full size.  
Kaoru shifted his hips, encouraging Kojiro to move “please” he breathed. He felt Kojiro’s smile against has back and hot breath brushed against him as Kojiro replied “please what? Tell me what you want”.  
“Please… move, I want you to…” he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the words stuck in his throat, refusing to come out.  
“Want me to what” Kojiro purred teasingly “I want you to say it”.  
Kaoru’s blush deepened as he let himself let go, inhibitions be damned, “I want to feel you move in me, please, I want you to fuck me hard”. 

Something in Kojiro snapped at his words, he pulled back, almost completely removing himself from Kaoru before thrusting forward his hips slapping against his ass. Kojiro began thrusting, hard and fast, driving into Kaoru mercilessly. He was rough, fingers gripping firmly on Kaoru’s hips as he drove himself into his core with each thrust. The world went white as pleasure flooded Kaoru, his fingers digging into the sheets, his teeth clamping onto the pillow beneath him muffling his cries and moans. A strong hand ran through his hair and gripped hard, pulling his head back as Kojiro thrust roughly inside. “Let me hear those sexy moans” he growled in Kaoru’s ear, Kaoru obliged, loudly crying out with every thrust that drove into his core, accompanied by Kojiro’s own panting and the rhythmic thumping of the bed against the wall. 

Kojiro increased his pace, his panting becoming heavier, “I’m close” he rasped, his voice husky. Kaoru felt the grip in his hair tighten as Kojiro’ hips pressed forward into him and he spilled himself inside. Kaoru found his pleasure as Kojiro did, warm cum sprayed onto the mattress below him as Kojiro’s dribbled down his thighs.

Kaoru whimpered as he felt Kojiro slide from him, a hollow space left where he had filled him. He gripped Kaoru’s hips flipping him onto his back so he could hover above him. Kojiro kissed him passionately through their panting, placing soft kisses down his neck, and on the tender dimple at the base of his throat. Kojiro kissed his lips again slipping his tongue into his mouth. He adjusted his hips, lining himself to Koaru’s entrance. “Wait” Kaoru placed a hand on Kojiro’s chest halting the movement.  
“What’s wrong!?” Kojiro asked eyes wide and panic lacing his voice “did I hurt you?”, his eyes ran over Kaoru, searching for any sign of injury. Kaoru placed a hand lightly on his cheek, stilling him “I’m fine” he said gently “better than fine” he smiled. Kaoru moved his hand to Kojiro’s chest, pushing him over until he lay on his back, Kaoru straddled atop him. Kaoru let a wicked grin slide across his face, “my turn”. 

Kojiro gasped his head pushing back as Kaoru guided him inside, lowering his hips on that enormous cock until he has swallowed him whole. Kaoru placed his hands on Kojiro’s chest as he allowed himself to adjust once again to the feeling on his considerable size, his girth stretching him to his limit. “Fuck” Kojiro breathed as he felt Kaoru shift back so he was sitting up straight, his hands on Kojiro’s raised knees for support, “that may be the best view in Paris”. 

Kaoru moved his hips, rocking slowly on Kojiro, letting the pleasure within him slowly build. Kojiro bit back a moan and lifted his hips to thrust into Kaoru, but he stilled him with a look, “Don’t move” he breathed “I told you, it’s my turn”. He resumed the slow rhythmic movements, biting his lip and moaning as the pressure within him built. The feeling inside built to breaking, Kaoru could feel the dam of pleasure within him ready to give, Kojiro’s breathing was heavy, his body lightly shaking as he forced himself to remain still, to let Kaoru set the pace. 

Kaoru increased his pace, drawing more gasps and moans from Kojiro, his own pleasure increasing as the carnal sounds filled the room. Kaoru released his own voice as he let himself go, let his body ride that glorious cock beneath him, moaning with pleasure as he frantically moved his hips, all self-control lost. 

Kaoru gasped crying out as warm fingers wrapped around his aching cock, the one inside him thrusting up to meet his pace. Kojiro’s hand slid along him, pumping the pleasure from him, his pre-cum lubricating the movement. The hand twisted around his head, gently squeezing before returning to his shaft and moving in time with their thrusts. 

“I’m cumming” Kaoru cried, his cock pulsing as he neared his pleasure, he felt Kojiro’s own cock pulse inside him as he arched back against the bed, spilling himself into Kaoru, the hot semen filling him and overflowing. Kaoru’s cock twitched in Kojiro’s hand as he reached climax, spilling seamen across his stomach and chest. Kaoru collapsed against Kojiro’s chest, feeling his muscular arms wrap around him holding him close. 

They lay there panting, Kojiro’s warmth seeping into him as he snuggled into his embrace, exhaustion from the day finally catching up to them. He smiled up at the man who had been his best friend for years, the man he had quietly loved from the sidelines, now his. This muscle head that drove him crazy, finally in his arms, and he would never let him go.


End file.
